The Christmas Shoes
by M.Turnerz
Summary: SONGFIC: The Christmas Shoes, by Newsong. Mr. Todd needs a little reminder about what the holiday season truly means. Slight feels, mostly family fluff. Have a Merry Christmas, readers!


One-shot time! Okay, this one's all right because it's the Christmas one, but I have really gotta stop writing one-shots and focus on my other stories! Sheesh… Anyway, this is a story based on the song The Christmas Shoes by Newsong. It's one of my very favorite Christmas songs, and I listen to it all year round, and it still makes me cry. So yeah, listen to it before or while you're reading.

Dedicated to: Brooke, Mom, and Dad. I couldn't do this without your support (and computers O.o)! Love you, Brookey!

* * *

><p><em>It was almost Christmas time<br>__And there I stood in another line_

Mr. Todd was standing in line at the market. It was two days before Christmas, and it seemed as if everyone but him was excited for the holiday. Todd sneered and shifted his weight to his other foot. There was nothing to be excited about in his opinion. It was just another excuse for people to waste their money on things they really didn't need.

_Trying to buy that last gift or two  
><em>_Not really in the Christmas mood_

Right now, all he could think about was how much he hated Mrs. Lovett. She had 'work' to do, so she made him go to the market to buy the gifts she was going to give Toby. Ah, yes, he also hated that boy. He just wanted to take his friend to the child's neck. He was so stupid and naïve, it made Mr. Todd sick. And now the blasted woman was making him buy gifts for the brat? It all made him want to go on a murderous rampage.

_And standing right in front of me  
><em>_Was a little boy waiting anxiously_

Mr. Todd sighed, realizing it was almost his turn to pay. Then he could go home and drown himself in gin. The thought made him smirk slightly. He looked around at his surroundings and saw a little boy in front of him.

_Pacing around like little boys do  
><em>_And in his hands he held  
><em>_A pair of shoes_

The boy was pacing back and forth, and Mr. Todd was reminded of himself. His smirk grew a bit, but his mouth immediately curved down when he saw the boy had a pair of red velvet shoes. And they looked extremely expensive.

_And his clothes were worn and old  
><em>_He was dirty from head to toe_

Mr. Todd grimaced further when he saw how dirty the child was. He looked like he came from the workhouse, he was so filthy. He had worn pants and a ripped shirt, and he wasn't wearing any shoes. He would never be able to pay for shoes like that. Why did he even want to buy them? They were women's shoes.

_And when it came his time to pay,  
><em>_I couldn't believe what I heard him say…_

The man in front of the boy finished, and he turned and frowned down at him. The boy was intent on purchasing his prize, however, and he paid no attention. He stepped up and held out the shoes to the cashier. The cashier's eyes widened and he smiled at the child. Mr. Todd rolled his eyes as the cashier asked the boy what he needed, but Mr. Todd's eyes snapped back to stare at the boy when he heard the kid sing:

"_Sir, I wanna buy these shoes  
><em>_For my mama, please  
><em>_It's Christmas Eve, and these shoes are just her size  
><em>_Could you hurry, sir  
><em>_Daddy says there's not much time  
><em>_You see, she's been sick for quite a while  
><em>_And I know these shoes will make her smile  
><em>_And I want her to look beautiful  
><em>_If Mama meets Jesus  
><em>_Tonight."_

Mr. Todd watched in silence as the cashier laughed and took the boy's money to count. They counted for what seemed like forever, and the boy waited impatiently, shifting his weight back and forth, anxious to get home. Mr. Todd tried to process what the child had said. His mother was dying, and this kid wanted to buy these expensive shoes with must be all of the family's money so his mother could wear them once? 'Waste of money,' Mr. Todd thought again.

_They counted pennies for what seemed like years  
><em>_Then the cashier said, "Son, there's not enough here."_

The cashier frowned, and looked at the boy sadly. "I'm sorry, son. I would love to help you, but you just don't have enough money. I'm sorry." The boy looked up at him and tears started to form in his young eyes. He looked through all of his pockets, trying to find just a few more coins that would be enough.

_He searched his pockets frantically  
><em>_Then he turned and he looked at me_

The boy finally gave up and he sniffed, then looked behind him at Mr. Todd.

_He said, "Mama made Christmas good in our house  
><em>_Though, most years she just did without.  
><em>_Tell me sir, what am I gonna do?  
><em>_Somehow I've gotta buy her these Christmas shoes."_

He said brokenly, "Mama always made Christmas wonderful, sir. She would always manage to get Papa and me presents, even when we didn't have the money. Sometimes she couldn't manage, but it was still wonderful, sir. We would sit together and eat supper and we would read the Christmas story from our Bible, and then we would pray for God to help us through our hardships. I don't know what I'll do, now. She would've loved these shoes, sir, and now I can't even buy them for her last Christmas."

Mr. Todd looked down at the boy, and he actually felt sorry for him. He was surprised at himself. He hadn't felt in years. He frantically tried to think of something that would console the boy, but he could only think of one thing.

So he did just that.

_So I laid the money down  
><em>_I just had to help him out_

Mr. Todd put down more than enough money to cover the cost. The cashier and the child both stared at it. The boy wiped his eyes on his dirty sleeve and looked up at Mr. Todd. "Sir, I-I couldn't! This is your money, sir!" Mr. Todd kneeled next to him and patted his back awkwardly and replied, "Just take it, its fine." The cashier handed the boy his shoes with a big smile, and the boy cradled them in his arms like a baby. He turned to walk away, but ran back and tackled Mr. Todd into a hug. Mr. Todd held the boy, not sure what else to do.

_And I'll never forget the look on his face  
><em>_When he said, "Mama's gonna look so great!"_

When the child pulled away, fresh tears were glistening in his eyes, and he cried out, "Thank you! Mama will look so beautiful, sir!" He released Mr. Todd and ran off to give his mother the gorgeous shoes. Mr. Todd watched him, then stood and brushed himself off.

_Sir, I wanna buy these shoes  
><em>_For my mama, please  
><em>_It's Christmas Eve, and these shoes are just her size  
><em>_Could you hurry, sir  
><em>_Daddy says there's not much time  
><em>_You see, she's been sick for quite a while  
><em>_And I know these shoes will make her smile  
><em>_And I want her to look beautiful  
><em>_If Mama meets Jesus  
><em>_Tonight_

Mr. Todd turned towards the cashier once more to find him grinning at him. Mr. Todd shrugged and put his own things down and put more money down. The cashier took it and gave him his change and Mr. Todd was about to leave when the cashier stopped him. "Mr. Todd, wait." He looked back again.

"That was extremely kind of you, sir. I wish I could've helped him myself. Sometimes I forget what Christmas is about, but I think you just reminded me. Thank you, Mr. Todd." Mr. Todd stared at him, then said, "You're welcome," and left for home.

_I knew I caught a glimpse of Heaven's love  
><em>_As he thanked me and ran out  
><em>_I knew that God had sent that little boy  
><em>_To remind me  
><em>_What Christmas is all about_

Mr. Todd walked home, feeling numb from what had just happened. He knew he had just committed an act of kindness, but he actually felt good about it.

He opened the door to Mrs. Lovett's and set the bags on the counter and wandered into the parlor. Toby was sitting at the piano, visibly struggling with the keys. Mr. Todd watched him for a minute or two, then asked, "Where's Mrs. Lovett?"

The boy jumped and whirled around. He stuttered, "I-I think she's gone out, Mr. Todd. She'll be back in a moment." He went back to frowning at the piano. He played a few notes, but shook his head and furrowed his brow. "What are you doing, Toby?"

Toby jumped again, then without looking at him, answered, "I'm trying to learn how to play the piano for Mum, sir. She's plays the piano and I wanted to surprise her. But I can't." He kept hitting random notes, trying to find a melody, but failing.

Mr. Todd rolled his eyes and sat next to Toby on the bench. Toby looked up at him and watched him, scared. Mr. Todd tried a few notes, then became familiar with the feeling again, and started to play a simple tune. Toby watched his hands, enthralled and surprised that Mr. Todd was actually helping him. He quietly listened, then put his hand in a lower key and mimicked his movements. Mr. Todd patiently waited for Toby to get that part right, then continued on with the song. Toby was a fast learner, and soon they were playing together, getting faster and faster. Toby started laughing and Mr. Todd smiled, having the time of his life. He had forgotten how much he loved to play the piano.

They were laughing and having a grand time, but they were interrupted by Mrs. Lovett standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips, watching them. "What's this all about?" They looked at her, then fell on the floor with laughter. They were in stitches, and she had no idea what was going on. Toby finally said, "Oh, Mum, Mr. Todd was just teaching me to play! It was so much fun, Mum!" Mrs. Lovett looked at Mr. Todd and smiled, glad that he finally was acting like his old self. "Mr. T, that was very kind of you, love! But what has gotten into you?"

Mr. Todd looked seriously at her as he said, "I was reminded what Christmas is about, my pet." He smiled again, stood and started to dance with her, twirling around the parlor, and Toby laughed and started playing the song again.

Later that night, Mrs. Lovett and Mr. Todd were sitting on the couch and Toby was asleep. They had danced and sang and played, and now they were exhausted. Mr. Todd was thinking about something. If they could only do this every night… like a real family.

"My pet, no more killing."

Mrs. Lovett gazed at him incredulously, and said, "What? Love, what has gotten into you? I thought…"

She trailed off at his serious expression and she smiled. She put her head on his shoulder and he kissed her forehead. She let tears fall down her cheeks. She listened as Mr. Todd began to sing suddenly:

"_Sir, I wanna buy these shoes  
><em>_For my mama, please  
><em>_It's Christmas Eve, and these shoes are just her size  
><em>_Could you hurry, sir  
><em>_Daddy says there's not much time  
><em>_You see, she's been sick for quite a while  
><em>_And I know these shoes will make her smile  
><em>_And I want her to look beautiful  
><em>_If Mama meets Jesus  
><em>_Tonight."_

She looked up at him and asked, "Where did you hear that, Mr. T? It's beautiful." Mr. Todd smiled and replied, "I heard it from a little angel in the market."

_I want her to look beautiful  
><em>_If Mama meets Jesus…_

As Mrs. Lovett was drifting off to sleep, she whispered, "Merry Christmas, Mr. T." Mr. Todd closed his eyes and replied:

"Indeed it is."

_Tonight_

* * *

><p>YES! I love this story. It turned out well. I finally finished this! Yeehaw! Listen to this song, seriously. Not much else to say except…<p>

MERRY CHRISTMAS, CHARLIE BROWN! Oh, and everyone else.

~MickyinBoots


End file.
